


Of storms and silly kittens.

by pastelrainbows



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!Sehun, I AM VERY AFFECTED BY THE IDEA OF SEHUN AS A LITTE KITTY HYBRID I NEED HELP, and then luhan is there for cuddles and snuggles, im sorry about the title also..i hit a flop and i have no excuse u_u, sehun being a cutesy baby who is scared of storms, sehun is also a silly little kitty, so he looks for his hyungie, this is so short omg im stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbows/pseuds/pastelrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Sehun is scared of the storms and rain. But Luhan is there to comfort him and teaches him that it isn't so scary. Luhan regrets everything. Sehun is also a little bit too dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of storms and silly kittens.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything Exo before good lord I hope this isn't awful but I love hunhan so much theyre so adorable AND THEN HYBRID SEHUN AND I CANT FUCNTION AS A NORMAL HUMAN SO I TRIED TO DO THIS...but like, it didn't help me function at all. idk.

It’s storming outside. Like full force-hell-has-broken-loose-and-the-gods-have-been-angered-so-they’re-fighting-and-throwing-thunder-bolts-at-each-other-and-there’s lightning-flashes-of-horror-in-the-sky.

To say Sehun was scared would be a lie. The kitten was positively terrified. He doesn’t want to show that he’s scared, but really, this particular storm is too loud for him to bother about his ego right now, so he goes to seek out Luhan for comfort.

“Luhan hyung...” Sehun calls out from the elders bedroom doorway.

“Sehunnie? What are you doing awake?” Luhan asks, looking at the younger who was clutching his pillow and shuffling his feet about awkwardly.

‘I ..um..there’s a ...well you see..it’s um...” Sehun fumbles over his words, a little embarrassed.

Sensing his distress the elder beckons him to climb in beside him. “You can come sleep here with hyung if you want. It’s okay.” he says reassuringly. And normally Sehun isn’t one to go out of his way to seek affection or share a bed for that matter. But another clap of thunder sends him diving under the blankets next to Luhan.

“ Sehunnie, is it the storm?’Luhan asks tentatively, a little alarmed at the now quivering hybrid next to him, curled up on himself and tail wrapped around his middle as if to provide himself with some warmth and comfort.

“No.” he answers bravely.

‘It’s okay if you’re scared sweetie. I don’t mind you sleeping here at all. It’s okay.”

“Not scared. I’m fine. I’m no-” he is cut of by the thunder again and mewls weakly as he tries to make himself smaller.

“ Aw my poor baby” Luhan coos and brings an arm around the shaking figure, pulling him close, flush against his chest. “I’m right here okay? The storm is outside, it can’t hurt you.” he whispers calmly.

“I don’t like the storm. The thunder..the thunder is too loud and the lighting looks scary and I don’t like rain” Sehun admits, curling a fist into the elders shirt.

Really, it’s a little awkward tangle of limbs as Luhan tries to hold onto Sehun, who is tall and lanky and trying to make himself smaller than Luhan. But his kitty is scared and in need of comfort. So he will be superman if he has to.

“Storms aren’t that bad once you get used to them. And when you have someone else with you, it isn’t so scary is it?”

“...not so scary if you’re holding me.” Sehun agrees and doesn’t realize how his words make the elder break into smile.

“Tomorrow, if its still raining, I can take you out to the balcony with me. Rain isn’t scary at all. How’s that sound hmm?” Luhan asks and stiffles a yawn.

“Okay..” Sehun answers uncertainly. He doesn’t like the rain, but he trusts Luhan. And if Luhan was going to be with him, then surely he would be alright wouldn’t he?

“Good kitty.” Luhan says and closes his eyes, gently running his hands through the youngers hair until they both fall asleep,rain softly hitting the windows outside.

\--

Sehun learns that the rain is fun. It’s a whole lot of fun. At first he’s scared when the elder steps out. “Get back in hyung no no no!” he yells, alarmed.

“It’s okay Hunnie” Luhan says and reaches his hand out for the younger to take.

The first few attempts at getting him out were both amusing and futile. Sehun had scrunched his nose up, making noises of protest and ran back under the shelter.

And then, slowly, Luhan had coaxed him out. And he loved it. 

So when Luhan returns home later that day he’s a little more than alarmed to find the hybrid soaking wet when he hugs him.

“Sehunnie, what is this?”

“I was outside! The rain i- achoo!” he sneezes. And then he sniffles and sneezes again.

“Oh no!” he exclaims cutely. “I’m going to die! Hyunng!!! I told you rain is bad! no no no!”

Luhan can’t help but laugh. “You aren’t dying, you big baby! Looks like you’re about to be very sick very soon. Serves you right for playing out in the rain for so long and not drying off” he chides and Sehuns ears flatted against his head and he looks pointedly at the ground, tail dropping.

“Sorry hyung.” he says dejectedly before sneezing again.

“come on you silly kitty, lets dry you off and get you into some warm clothes and under the covers” Luhan says and tugs the hybrid behind him into the bedroom. He leaves Sehun to stand there while he rummages through their wardrobe for some warm clothes and a towel.

‘Nooooo’ Sehun whines as Luhan vigorously rubs the towel over his head, drying it.

‘Hush. You need to be dry”

“But now my hair is all poofy” Sehun groans.

“You look cute like this” Luhan teases and hands him the towel to dry himself off properly before changing.

Five minutes later the elder has the hybrid tucked under the blankets and propped up against a lot of cushions.

“I’m gonna go take a shower now okay? Stay here. No playing or anything.” 

Sehun reluctantly agrees and sighs as his owner closes the bathroom door behind him.

Twenty minutes later when Luhan emerges from the shower, returning to his room to check on Sehun, he finds the hybrid huddled under the covers.

‘Hyung. I’m certain I’m dying” the younger groans.

“You’re burning up Sehunnie!’ Luhan exclaims when he presses the back of his hand to the youngers forehead.

“...Burning up? Is there a fire inside?” Sehun asks in bewilderment. 

Luhan can’t help but sigh forlornly. “No Sehun. You are sick. Sick. Flu. Fever.”

Why couldn’t his kitten behave like Baekhyuns puppy? Sure Chanyeol was clumsy and silly but he always listened to Baekhyun.

Sehun sneezes again.

‘I’ll go get the thermometer” Luhan sighs and pets the hybrid who mewls pitifully in response. 

Next time, if Sehun tells him he’s scared of something. He isn’t going to encourage facing it in a hurry. Damn rain and thunderstorms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading my nonsense I hope it wasn't a torture I'm lowkey very anxious about having posted this because of reasons and I know generally people usually like the idea of Luhan being the smol cutesy baby and sehun is the alpha male of the world who slays the villainous creatures and idk man I feel very strongly about this because sehun is also a baby let him be a baby sometimes too but I am a mere mortal who is rambling I'm going to stop now shh. x-x and im so sorry about any errorsoh no *^* BUT THANK YOU LITTLE SNOWFLAKES! someone get me a hybrid sehun and I will be eternally indebted to you.


End file.
